Return of the Queen
by Strasza
Summary: 157 years after the mysterious disappearance of Queen Elsa, 18-year-old Anna will uncover what truly happened to the young monarch, and with a little help from her friends, may just help the time-displaced woman familiarize herself with how much things have changed in the century and a half following her disappearance Soulmate AU
1. Chapter 1

Anna woke up ecstatic, as the town she lives in has made a new art museum, and she was excited to view the exhibits. The reason for her excitement was due to the rumor that there would be artwork from her family's home country of Arendelle, which collapsed into anarchy after the mysterious disappearance of its queen. Anna has always been fascinated with the history of Arendelle ever since she first heard of the once prosperous kingdom.

Anna was so excited that she hurriedly preformed her morning routine, all the while taking care of her younger brother, Hans. Anna and Hans' parents died three years prior, when Anna was fifteen, and Hans was ten. Neither child were prepared to face life's challenges at such a young age, but were forced to adapt if they wanted to stay alive.

Shaking the memories from her mind, Anna had her brother rush to get ready. Now prepared, Anna drove them to the museum, which was a half hour drive due to traffic. _Seems I'm not the only one who is eager to see the exhibits_, Anna thought, while trying to keep her annoyance in check. Upon arrival, the siblings discovered that the parking lot was practically empty.

_Odd, why was there so much traffic if there is no one here? Was there some big event out of town, or something?_ The more she thought about it, the more confused Anna got. Deciding to clear her mind of these confusing thoughts, she quickly ushered her and her brother to the entrance. Upon entering the building, they found the place to be empty of people, not even staff members. The only things in the place were eerie looking pieces of art, not at all what was being advertised on the website.

Seeing what was being showcased filled Anna with a dread, every fiber of her being screaming at her to leave, and to not look back. Sparing a quick glance at her brother, she saw that he was enraptured with everything he was seeing. Steeling her resolve, she hesitantly took one step after another, until she reached the first exhibit, which depicted what appeared to be a decaying man biting the head off a rat.

Disturbed beyond measure, Anna hurriedly went to the next portrait, this one even more unsettling than the last. Depicted was a group of demons dancing in a circle while holding spikes with humans impaled on, while dripping out of the people was blood that fell into the demons mouths. Squeaking in fright, Anna skipped past all the art she found to be disturbing or grotesque, until she reached the last picture.

Anna's breath hitched, as before her was the most beautiful woman she's ever seen painted. Curiosity began to consume her, as she stepped closer to read the inscription, which gave her a weird sense of longing.

_The tragic demise of Queen Elsa of Arendelle, First in Her name, though last of Her line. Legend has it that during her coronation, Queen Elsa was struck with a curse by a witch, who was jealous of the Queen's otherworldly beauty. According to the children's stories and legends, the young Queen was to be tuned to stone on her twenty-first birthday. Other sources claimed that the witch locked her in a prison made entirely of magic. This was the last and only surviving picture of the unfortunate Monarch._

Anna scoffed at the idea of magic and witches, however, she had a sudden and strong urge to touch the portrait. Quickly scanning the surrounding area for any potential witnesses, and finding none, Anna daringly touched the canvas, only for it to cast a blindingly bright light, which faded after a few seconds. However, where once was a painting, stood a young woman who looked around in a daze.

Anna stared at the young woman, shocked and confused as to how she got there. Both women heard a commotion and turned to face the noise, only to find Hans staring at the poor girl with a look of pure lust, but before he could make a move, Anna rushed over and smacked him in the back of the head, successfully distracting him.

"What the hell was that for?" Hans angrily asked, glaring at Anna for the simple act of preventing him from hitting on the beautiful goddess in front of him.

"Simple, you were starting to get creepy, and also you know it's rude to stare at someone, no matter how attractive they are." Anna responded flatly.

Before either could make another remark, the woman in question let out a bloodcurdling screech before promptly fainting.

"Well, fuck. Hans help me get her into the car, we're taking her to the hospital, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

The past thirty minutes were very stressful for Anna, not only had Hans been ogling the mysterious woman the whole time, but said woman had yet to wake and it was worrying to Anna. Upon arriving at the hospital, Anna and Hans carried the woman into the building, although Anna had to reprimand Hans, because he tried to grope the unconscious woman. When a doctor noticed them carrying an unconscious person, he immediately called security to let them know suspicious people had entered the premises.

When security arrived, they went up to the people in question to understand exactly what they are doing. Anna hastily explained that the woman fainted and probably hit her head, while that happened, Hans seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. Looking her over, Hans came to the realization that whoever this person is, isn't from any place he knew of, seeing as her clothing is made out of what he assumed to be expensive materials.

After a tense explanation, both security and doctor permitted them to escort the lady to an empty room. When Anna and Hans placed the unknown person of the hospital bed, she regained consciousness and immediately started panicking. Doing her best to calm the stressed woman, Anna tried to explain that she wasn't going to hurt her, but it seemed to have no effect. Deciding it was best to give her some space, the siblings were about to leave, when a meek voice spoke out to them.

"Wh-where am I?"

Anna looked back to see whoever this person acting like a scared and cornered animal. "You're in a hospital, we took you here when you fainted." As soon as she said that, the other woman started hyperventilating. Concerned for her mental state, Anna slowly approached her, as not to freak her out further. "Do you mind telling me who you are?"

Hesitantly, she replied, "Elsa, my name is Elsa." Looking around, Elsa couldn't help but to wonder, "You said we were in a hospital, but this doesn't look like any hospital I've been to... in fact, it doesn't even look like any other building in Arendelle, so where exactly am I?" Elsa muttered quietly, as to not alert these strangely dressed people who are apparently watching over her.

Unfortunately, Anna overheard what she said. "Wait, did you just say Arendelle? What do you know about the place? Is it true that the last queen was cursed? But wait, if you are from Arendelle, how are you alive, that place hasn't been a nation for over a hundred years? Sorry, I'm rambling." Anna at least had the decency to look embarrassed for bombarding the woman with questions so soon after waking up.

Carefully sitting up, Elsa had a look of horror on her face, as she said something that made Anna's heart drop, as well as confuse her. "I know, I was forced to watch as Arendelle crumbled from within my prison. I was also forced to watch the passage of time from within the confines of my cell. Although, I must thank you for freeing me, though I'm not sure how you did it.

As to answer your other questions, I know quite a bit about that place, yes the queen was cursed, and I was kept alive by being sealed in that painting, though it was more of a prison used to make me suffer as long as possible while forcing me to live far longer than any human should.."

Anna was about to reply, when a nurse came in to check on Elsa. After getting the all clear, Elsa was discharged from the hospital. Anna, realizing Elsa had no place to go, offered her a place to stay. Seeing as her only other option was to try and make it on her own without help, Elsa reluctantly agreed. Escorting her to the car, Anna helped Elsa into the passenger seat and buckled her in, which she explained would keep her safe.

Unlike the trip to the museum, which took a half an hour, the ride from the hospital took about five minutes, and before they new it, they arrived at their destination. "It's not much, but you're welcome to stay for as long as you want, if you need help with anything, feel free to ask either me or Hans... well unless it pertains to the bathroom, then just ask me. Welcome to your new home."

Anna kept the tour short, just showing her where the bathroom was, the kitchen and the guest room, which now has a purpose, ever since Anna moved into her parent's old room. Anna and Hans spent the next ten minutes helping Elsa get situated, before realizing that she had no change of clothes.

"Listen, I know you just got here, and you're not used to everything, but we kinda need to go clothes shopping so that you have more to wear than just that dress, not that the dress isn't pretty, because it is, it would just help having more clothes. I mean, I could have you wear some of my clothes, but I don't think they'll fit... not saying that you are fat, cuz you're not, you're very pretty and gorgeous, and oh my gosh, I'm going to shut up now." Anna blushed and chuckled nervously, while Has simply looked completely done with this whole ordeal.

Bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, Elsa tried to stifle a giggle, as to save the poor girl from further embarrassment. Quickly recovering, Elsa asked, "Well, what do you have in mind for getting me more outfits to wear? I am curious about this times periods choice in attire, do people still walk around in dresses and suits?"

Anna shook her head, "Unless it's for formal events or certain restaurants, most people don't dress that fancy. People just wear whatever they feel comfortable in, whether that be t-shirts and shorts, or skirts and tank tops. The only things society frowns upon is people walking around in their underwear, or completely nude. Well, whenever you are ready, let me know, and I'll take you clothes shopping. We don't even need to do it today, in case you were wondering."

Elsa thought about it for a few moments. On the one hand, she's needing to get accustomed to just how far humanity has developed since she was last free, and fast. But on the other hand, she _really_ didn't want to be a burden to this family who were nice enough to not only take care of her, but also give her a place to stay. Weighing her options, she came to a conclusion, "If you don't mind, I would like to get some rest right now, as today has taken it's toll on me."

"Would you like to be alone, or do you want some company? Maybe you would care for some food? Possibly a drink?" Anna asked, looking expectantly at Elsa. She pondered for a moment, before saying, "A glass of water would be nice, and if you would be so kind, could you please get me some salmon? If you don't have any, that's fine, I'll just have some fruit instead."

Anna nodded, and went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge to find she did, in fact, have salmon, as well as some fruit. Grabbing the requested items, Anna went to prepare the meal, which she estimated would take about ten to fifteen minutes, which gave her plenty of time to think of ways to make Elsa's stay as pleasant as possible, without coddling her.

After careful consideration, and accidentally burning the fish, she went to deliver the requested items to her guest, when in a brilliant display of clumsiness, Anna tripped on her own feet and almost dropped the food. Stumbling a bit, she managed to prevent herself from face-planting, and even managed to regain her balance enough to stand upright.

Carefully, as to not trip again, Anna slowly made her way to the guest room, where Elsa was waiting. Moving the plate to one hand, so she could open the door, she was about to open it, but was stopped by the sound of Elsa crying. Anna stood there, her heart going out to the poor woman, knowing everyone she ever cared about no longer lived. Knocking quietly as to not scare her, Anna let her know she was going to enter.

Opening the door, Anna saw that Elsa had her back turned, and was wiping her eyes on her sleeves. Anna placed the food down and moved closer to Elsa, and enveloped her in a hug, rubbing circles on her back in a show of comfort, which only caused Elsa to cry harder. Anna couldn't help but to think that she would do anything to help this woman, who was not only trapped in a different time period, but also scared, confused and lonely.

_It'll be worth it just to make a difference in this girl's life, even if it's just giving her a place to stay. Although I'll never be able to fill the void in her that came from losing everyone dear to her, I'll be damn sure to make her feel as happy as she can, without trying to replace her loved ones._

Outside, the sky seemed to reflect the mood in the room, by becoming dark and stormy, as though the gods themselves were affected by this young woman's plight. The food laid completely forgotten, as Elsa cried her heart out, unable to deal with the loss of everything she ever knew.


	2. Chapter 2

After several tense minutes of grief, Elsa expressed her desire to be alone for the remainder of the night. Not wanting to upset her further, Anna complied with her wish, and went to her room, hoping she didn't ruin any chance she may have had to help the time-displaced woman.

Now alone with her thoughts, Elsa had nothing else to do except relive the events that led to her current predicament, something she wished to avoid all together.

_Princess Elsa was sitting in front of her vanity whilst her maids fretted about with applying her makeup, when her butler, Kai, knocked on her door._

"_Apologies, My Lady, but there is someone here to see you, should I send them in?"_

_Not expecting any guests until after the coronation, Elsa agreed to see them after she was presentable. Once presentable, she made her way to what was once her fathers study._

_There she met an eccentrically dress woman, who appeared to be dressed in a cloak of what appeared to be crow feathers, as well as high heals that looked to be made out of bones. Her hair was styled to look like wings._

_Both intrigued as well as confused, Elsa granted the visitor permission to speak, not realizing what she was walking into._

"_Greetings Your Highness, or is it Majesty? Neither is really important, at least after we are done talking. The point of the matter is that you will have an uninvited guest crash your coronation. I tried getting a meeting with you sooner, but no one was permitted to enter the castle, due to your... let's just call them your gifts. Back to the reason for my visit, this 'guest' is hell-bent on taking your kingdom from you, by any means necessary._

_I have only a single idea of how to prevent any crises from happening, and that is to have at least two armed guards following you for the duration of the party. I know you have no reason to trust me, but at least take my idea into consideration, you would not regret it. And with that, I take my leave. Good day, madam."_

_With a swish of her cloak, she vanished in a cloud of feathers, leaving a thoroughly confused, and slightly scared, Elsa in her wake. Chalking it up as ravings of a madwoman, she made her way to the chapel to begin the ceremonies._

_Upon arrival, the guests hurriedly stood at attention, waiting patiently for the proceedings to begin. Quickly taking her place at the altar, Elsa did everything the ritual entailed, which involved holding the ceremonial orb and scepter, as well as swear an oath to be a fair and just ruler, like her father before her._

_Once the ritual was concluded, the festivities began, with visiting dignitaries congratulating her on her ascension to the throne. All was going perfectly until halfway through the party, when all the guests seemed to freeze in place, almost as if time had simply stopped._

_Feeling her heartbeat skyrocket, Elsa started panicking, and frantically looked about to see if she could find what caused this strange occurrence to happen. Feeling breath on the back of her neck, Elsa shakily turned around and spotted a creepy hooded man standing behind her._

_The man stood hunched over, what little of his face that was visible was cracked to the point of showing the muscles underneath. His mouth twisted into an inhumane grin, and he lacked most of his teeth, the few he had remaining where yellow and chipped. In his hand, was a gnarled staff, that held an eyeball at the head of the staff._

_As he started to speak, Elsa felt nothing but fear and dread encompass her entire being. All her instincts were telling her to run, but she felt as if her limbs were encased in marble, unwilling to move. She stood there, feeling cold for the first time in her life, and hating every second of it._

"_Hello there, girly. You seem to be enjoying yourself, it would be a shame if... something were to happen to you. So here's how things will go; you will abdicate the throne to me, or I will make you regret ever being born, the choice is yours."_

_Not wanting anything bad to happen to her people, she refused the ultimatum. Not pleased with the answer he received, the hooded man proceeded to use his staff to electrocute the helpless queen. After what felt like hours, the agonizing pain finally ended. The man demanded she hand her kingdom over, and again she refused._

_Not wanting to be denied again, he tortured her more, this time not letting up until she submitted to his demands. When she refused again, he chose an alternate method of getting what he wanted. Relenting on the electrocution, the man took out a vial of what looked to be concentrated darkness._

"_This is your last chance to hand Arendelle over peacefully, otherwise, you will experience eternal torment. Now make your choice, give me your people, or become trapped in a prison for all eternity. Either way, the Arendellian people will become my slaves, your decision matters very little in the end."_

Before she could recall the choice she made, Elsa was startled awake by both a stinging sensation coming from her cheek, as well as someone shaking her by her shoulders. Unaware she even fell asleep, as well as forgetting where she was momentarily, she almost hit whoever was shaking her. Before she could, however, she was enveloped in a tight hug. It was then she noticed the flaming red hair of her current host, and how said host was shaking.

"You were screaming, so we rushed here as fast as we could. But when we got here, you were thrashing about violently. No matter how much we tried to wake you, you remained unresponsive, so I may or may not have slapped you while shaking you. Sorry about that, but we needed you to wake up, and... uh, yea, sorry for hitting you. B-but the good news is that you're no longer screaming like a banshee, not that you look like one, even though I've never seen one before, but if you were one, you'd be a beautiful one, and I really need to stop talking, cuz it looks like you're about to kill me. And I really don't wish to die, so I'm shutting up now."

Elsa simply sat there, rubbing her temples, trying and failing to prevent a headache from forming. Meanwhile Hans just stood there, feeling ashamed that he's related to such a blathering idiot. Unwilling to dwell in the awkwardness any longer, Anna decided to attempt to change the subject.

"So, I'm just gonna leave, and uh... try and pretend this never happened. If you need something, just, uh, let one of us know?" Anna rushed out of the room, a blush adorning her face. Elsa and Hans stared at the spot Anna was just occupying, before turning to each other, one in confused bewilderment, and the other in mild indifference.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure she doesn't star-" Hans began, only to be interrupted by Anna banging something against the wall, "...Starts doing that, so, I guess I'll be seeing you later." Elsa watched as Hans retreated into the hallway to go to Anna's room, all the while questioning what Anna could be doing to make all that noise.

Meanwhile in Anna's room, she was bashing her head into the wall while berating herself for her self proclaimed idiocy, and general awkwardness. She was distracted while berating herself, that she didn't realize that Hans walked in, and was startled when he flicked her forehead. She squeaked and glared at him.

"So instead of hitting your head and possibly giving yourself brain damage, you could, I don't know, try and help her get used to being in the modern era, and maybe take her to a library so she could gain the knowledge she needs to understand our everyday life."

"Fine, after she gets rest, we'll let her use the computer and teach her how to look stuff up on it. And no, I'm not taking her to the library, because you know I got banned from there after getting high inside the building. Plus, it's easier to just use the computer for these things. No if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry and wish to eat, now shoo, go on, get."


End file.
